


Firstlight

by thingswhat



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswhat/pseuds/thingswhat
Summary: Waking up the best way: slowly, on a day off, together.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 19





	Firstlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March Flash Fiction day one prompt: Light. Title borrowed from the VNV Nation song of the same name. Also posted to my tumblr at thingswhatareawesome.

Sunlight painted orange and red against Kotetsu’s eyelids, pulling him towards awareness. He grumbled and pulled the quilt over his head, but the soft darkness wasn’t enough. Pulling the covers down, he rubbed at his face, slitting open sleep-sticky eyes to peer balefully at the bright light pouring into their bedroom. Barnaby and his weird fondness for floor to ceiling windows. Okay maybe they were nice (and yeah, yeah, romantic even) at night, with the soft glow of the stars and moon, and the city lights spread out in a multicolor blanket below them. But first thing in the morning when he yet again got a face full of sun? Meh, not so great.

Hm, Barnaby-Bunny, Bunny-Barnaby, Kotetsu mentally sing songed to himself as he reached back to pat at the bed behind him, now where was…ah. His hand brushed a solid form beneath the blankets, and there was a unintelligible murmur that trailed off into the softest breath of a sigh. Kotetsu turned over, knuckling crud out of his eye and yawning, squishing his pillows behind him as he sat up and reclined against the headboard. And his breath caught.

Beside him Barnaby was bathed in sunlight, almost aglow as it kissed the smooth, pale skin of his back and the sleep-tousled golden curls of his hair. Emotion suddenly felt thick in Kotetsu’s throat, and he had to swallow against the overwhelming surge of feeling. All this time, and he still felt so amazed, felt such awe, at how incredibly beautiful his Bunny was, at how lucky he was to have him in his life. All this time, and even just a glance reminded Kotetsu how very, very much he loved him. 

Soft, faint shadows flowed and rippled across the muscles of his back as Barnaby shifted and stretched with a drawn-out sleepy groan, fluid and with his whole body like he was the cat that Kotetsu’s hero persona was named after. And Kotetsu went breathless again as Barnaby twisted with a rustle of sheets to face him, blinking hazy, drowsy eyes and pushing sun gold hair back away from his face, a small gentle smile curving his lips as he saw Kotetsu. 

“Morning.”

“Morning, Bunny,” Kotetsu smiled back, feeling like the sunrise was in his heart and not just outside the window. Reaching out he ran a lock of Barnaby’s hair between his fingers, watched the curl straighten and flow between index finger and thumb like threads of silk, then spring back into shape. Barnaby grasped his hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a feather-light kiss against his knuckles. 

Raising his other arm, Barnaby lifted the covers, “No appointments today, yes? We have the day off?” 

Phrased as questions, but in truth statements—and Kotetsu knew exactly what the younger man was saying. “Ah, Bunny, you’re right as always,” he said cheerfully as he slid fully back beneath the sheets and into Barnaby’s embrace, snuggling up to press against the warmth of his skin. “Sleeping in is a go!”

Sleeping in, or, well, other things, he thought, as Bunny’s lips brushed his, still smiling, just as much as Kotetsu was. Then Barnaby pulled the blankets over their heads as Kotetsu deepened the kiss, covering them with soft, shadowy darkness even as the pool of sunlight from the windows cocooned them in warmth. 

Maybe sometime he’d nudge Bunny into agreeing on curtains. But for now, Kotetsu had everything he needed, right here.


End file.
